Annoying
by CalebNyan
Summary: Serah can't help but notice how annoying her sister is. And how blind she can be. Farroncest. Fluff, a few tears...more fluff


Serah collapsed face-first onto her bed and screamed into a pillow before proceeding to pummel it into a shapeless lump.

"Serah?" Lightning peered round the open door, wondering why her sister was so...annoyed. Serah slowly turned her head to the side, smiling weakly at her sister. "You okay?" Nodding a little too enthusiastically, Serah sat up, hugging the abused pillow to her chest.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry. Just stressed with schoolwork thats all" Lightning tilted her head to the side and shrugged.

"Okay, I'm heading off now-"

"You're going out?" Sighing loudly and leaning against the doorframe, Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at Serah.

"I did tell you, several times. Dear Etro you never do listen to me I swear" She strode over to the bed and ruffled Serah's hair, grinning as she did so. "I'll be back about 9-ish. Don't go too wild" She spun on her heel and walked back out the room, closing the door quietly behind her. As soon as Serah was sure her sister was gone, she flung the pillow at the door, and fell backwards onto her bed once more, staring up at the plain white ceiling of her room. Why couldn't she just tell her already, it's not like it would be the end of the world...would it?

Lightning finally pulled up at the park, having only nearly killed random pedestrians twice as they tried to cross the road. If Serah had been with her she would have been slaughtered by now. She killed the engine and leant back on the velocycle, looking up in thought at the metal-framed ceiling. What was up with Serah, rather, what was up with herself? She couldn't stand to be near Serah, she just felt, different. It wasn't like this a few years ago. What was going on? And she felt so damn guilty just leaving her all the time, but what could she do? And she could have sworn Serah had gotten way more touchy feely recently. Maybe Serah knew already, maybe-

"Earth to Sunshine!~" Fang's fist slammed down on the roof of the bike, the bang echoing round and snapping Lightning out of her thoughts. Fang leant against the Velocycle, hands on her hips and trademark grin in place. "What's troubling ya then, Girl troubles?" Lightning snorted before swinging her legs out of the footwell and straightening out her jeans.  
>"You would know <em>all<em> about those now wouldn't you" She stood up and pulled her collar up, shielding it from the chill. Slowly the two of them made their way across the park, finally getting to a bench where Vanille and Hope were already sitting talking. Well, Vanille was talking enthusiastically, Hope was simply smiling and taking in everything she said.

"Lightning!" Vanille sprang up from the bench and all but threw herself at the taller woman. Lightning couldn't help but smile as the affectionate redhead finally detatched herself and began questioning her on every aspect of her life since they had last seen her. Hope was a lot more easy going, simply waving politely and smiling awkwardly. He still hadn't quite gotten over her it seemed. Lightning shook her head and sat down on the bench, Fang taken the seat next to her. Leaning back, Fang tilted her head slightly and watched as Lightning stared off into the distance, resting her chin on her hand.  
>"Seriously Light, what's the matter with you?" An awkward silence followed, and Fang was about to give up on it all and go see what Vanille was harassing Hope about now.<p>

"It's Serah..." Eyebrows furrowing in confusement Fang sat up and faced Lightning.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you know that you...well you know..._liked_ Vanille..." Fang's eyes widened in shock and she had to quickly stifle her laughter. Lightning pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, her face quickly turning the same colour as her hair. "I'm being serious here Fang!" Fang's laughter had dissolved into giggling, and she patted the ex-Soldier on the back.

"I know I know...It's just, we always kinda knew which way you swung...but we never thought your _sister_ of all people...then again she is pretty cute-"  
>"<em>She is off limits to you and your corrupting ways<em>"  
>"Says the sister trying to bed her" Lightning's grimace broke into a smirk at that. Fang breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, looking up the sky as she slowly breathed back out. "If you love her, you just know. It feels like you'll die without her, like life will never be the same. But when you're with her, it's like you're being suffocated, like you're being torn apart because you just want to tell her" Lightning stared at Fang, the silence finally being broken. "What?"<br>"I had no idea you were such a pansy" Fang laughed and punched her in the shoulder, then leapt up as Lightning chased after her, ready to punch back. Vanille ran after the two of them, Hope trailing behind laughing as Vanille caught the two of them and lay on them both laughing. Lightning smiled up at the sky, maybe she could just tell her.

Serah had moved to the sofa not long after Lightning had left. She'd spent a few minutes flicking through the tv channels, but there really wasn't anything on. Slamming the remote back down on the table, the force of it knocked one of the photo albums balanced dangerously underneath slid off onto the floor. "It really isn't my day..." Serah picked the leatherbound book up, a photo sliding out as she did so. It fluttered down to the floor, landing face up and taunting Serah. It was Serah's 16th birthday party. One of the last time's she'd spent any quality time with her sister. Lightning was smiling, legitimately smiling, and she was hugging tightly, not caring who saw how big a softy she was. It was only then that Serah realised she was shaking. And the tear that suddenly fell onto the photo only bought it to her attention that she really was crying. She dropped the photo album and sat down on the sofa, clutching the photo to her chest as she tried desperately to stop crying. It was all Lightning's fault, because she couldn't just spend a little more time with her. She was always off with Fang or Vanille or Hope. Why was it always about them. Why couldn't it just be about her for once. She spun round as the door opened, and Lightning threw her keys on the side.  
>"Serah! I'm back. We couldn't be bother-" She walked in to the living room and was met by Serah standing in the middle, hands clenched in fists by her side and scowling at her. "Serah, what's wro-" Serah marched up to her and jabbed her in the shoulder. "OW! Serah what the hell is your prob-"<br>"YOU! You are _the MOST_ inconsiderate, selfish and goddamn annoying person I know. I don't get why you have to be like that, I'm your sister for crying out loud!" Lightning frowned at her, she really didn't know what was going on anymore.

"Serah what are you on about?" Serah screamed and whacked a fist against Lightning's shoulder, unclenching it and whimpering slightly in pain.  
>"You, are so goddamn blonde at times I swear to god!" Serah grabbed Lightning's shoulders and pulled her down, kissing her roughly before shoving her away."Now do you get it!" She ran past Lightning and bolted up the stairs, feet thundering up each carpeted step. Lightning stood in shock in the living room, slowly raising her hand to her face and brushing her fingers across her lips. She smiled softly and closed her eyes.<p>

"I love you too"

Serah sobbed into her pillow. She couldn't believe she had just done that. What the hell was she thinking. Kissing her _sister?_ How on earth had she thought that would be a good idea. God she just had to go and ruin 17 years of being friends, of being sisters. Lightning was going to hate her forever, probably kick her out of the house. Why couldn't she of just left it alone-

"Serah?" She almost fell off her bed in shock. What the hell, she was kicking her out already? Lightning opened the door and stepped inside, awkwardly standing next to the bed trying not to stare at Serah. She finally sat down next to her sister and breathed in deeply before turning to face her. "Serah, what just happened, I-"  
>"I'm so sorry!" Serah broke down crying and hugged her pillow again, trying in vain to hide herself from Lightning. "I know it's wrong and I shouldn't have done it, and I understand if you want to throw me out or hate me but please-"<br>"Serah I love you"

"Just please don't-what?" Serah looked up at Lightning, finally seeing the older girls crooked smile and flushed face. Was Lightning, blushing?

"What did you say?" Lightning swallowed and opened her mouth, searching for the words Serah desperately needed to hear.  
>"I said, I love you Serah." Slowly her eyes focused on Serah, and her smile slowly evened out. "I didn't mean to leave you alone all the time, I was just scared of ruining our relationship. I mean, how was I supposed to know, how you felt about me?" Serah huffed loudly and folded her arms over the pillow.<br>"Well I was hardly subtle about it now was I?" Lightning's smile quickly broke into a grin and soon she was giggling. She fell backwards in front of Serah and the younger Farron could only watch in amusement as her sister laughed at her own stupidity. Finally she calmed down, and smiled up at Serah.

"I really do mean it you know." Serah leant down and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Mean what?" Propping herself up on her elbows, Lightning raised herself up and pressed her lips gently against Serah's, smiling when Serah squeaked in surprise. Flopping back against the bed she grinned widely at the sight of Serah staring down bright red in shock.<br>"I really do love you."


End file.
